wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Chick
Hot Chick (also spelled out as Hotchick in some TV listings) is the fourth episode in Superjail! season 2. It is the first of two episodes to prominently feature The Twins in an extended role. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife storms into an adult entertainment store, smashing another man with the door and shoving magazines down his pants. He sees a room advertising "Live Girls" and enters, shoving another man out. The shutter opens, displaying a woman bent over, but closes once she sees he has no tokens. He punches the token machine, and Jailbot bursts out through the shutter, crushing the woman. Jacknife is dragged through the store and winds up in lingerie by the time Jailbot flies out of the place. Main Story Jacknife sleeps in his cell, holding a "Hottyz" magazine with an attractive blonde woman on the cover. The window to his cell suddenly glows blue, and something bursts through the wall, leaving a hall and stirring a blue mist up. Jacknife wakes up in shock to find a blue asteroid-like object on the cell floor. It cracks open, releasing a bright blue blob with a crystal in the center. The blob extends tentacles, one of which enters Jacknife's mouth and attaches to his brain. His memories of attractive women flash by. The blob then takes on a humanoid shape and morphs into the woman from the magazine cover, withdrawing her tongue from his mouth. Jacknife grins at her, but she kicks him in the groin and throws him up against the door. The room glows blue as the woman takes out her crystal. A blue hologram appears, as the woman communicates in an alien language to tell her "Master" that she has arrived. Her master appears to be a blue winged creature with a unibrow, makeup, and wavy blond hair. He congratulates her, but sees her appearance and becomes shocked at how "ugly" she got. The woman explains that she took on a form that most appealed to the "two-brow" to infiltrate them. The other creature expresses disgust at the shrill screams of the "shaved apes" in a nearby coliseum. He adds that the woman's targets are somewhere in there and tells "Hunter" to find them swiftly. Hunter looks back at the coliseum, growling. The Superjail guard try-outs are about to commence in that location, to the joy of The Warden (who won't put with Jared's long explanations). Alice pulls a lever and raises a cage of potential guards up into the battlefield, where they wind up killed by unusual creatures. Another cage rises up, with more guards being slaughtered. Jared cheers for them, but winds up with an eyeball in his mouth and splattered with their blood. A frustrated Alice releases the last cage. The Twins teleport into the audience to watch the carnage, but their eyes widen at the sight of something. Hunter makes her way into the coliseum, sniffing around. A cage pops up out of the ground, and the guards rush at her. Hunter grabs a guard's sword and cuts his arms off, and tears through the rest, using their weapons against them. The Warden becomes impressed and decides to go down to meet her. He welcomes the blood-soaked Hunter to Superjail, and she asks if he's the leader. He replies that he's not into "tittles" but quickly and nervously corrects it to "titles". Hunter sticks her tongue out to probe his memory, but her crystal flashes, alerting her to The Twins. One Twin points out that she wears "the crystal of Ozzal" and the other realizes that "the Hunter" has found them. The Warden figures Hunter must be from a European prison, but she quickly flips away from him. The Twins quickly teleport away in fear, leaving the Hunter to shred apart an audience member that was behind them. Blood rains down in the coliseum from the Hunter's attack, but the Warden is happy about their new guard. Back in their laboratory, the Twins panic and gather belongings into suitcases. They attempt to teleport, but their powers flicker off. Having realized that Hunter has jammed their powers, they nervously cling to each other. Alice and Hunter walk down the cell block halls, as Alice explains to Hunter that she'll fit in fine, that she's always wanted another less-attractive woman to do "girly crap". An inmate leers at them, licking his fingers. Alice smashes his head in with her billy club and tells Hunter that they'll eventually harass her one day too. Hunter detects a scent, then spots the Twins dragging suitcases around a corner. She races after them on all fours, while the Twins panic and generate skating wheels on their boots to skate away from her. They rush into a chute, but their suitcases remain stuck, leaving Hunter to shred the cases and scatter clothing items about. Alice catches up to Hunter and tells her to ease up, and the first thing that she needs to know about union work is the quitting time. The Warden watches this on a TV screen, still adoring the Hunter. But Jared is unable to find any background or records on her, and points out that she doesn't even have fingerprints. The Warden states that Hunter's a free spirit, admiring the way she runs on all fours (as she tears an inmate apart). Jared suspects it has something to do with the Hunter being naked, but the Warden insists that it's her mind he admires, though he strips his own clothes off. The Twins emerge from a laundry room, disguised in orange prison coveralls for their "Plan C": Assimilate and adopt the local customs. One Twin wears a large moustache and a fez, with his hair pieced out into dreadlocks. The other Twin has the top of his head shaved (with a bandage covering a cut), and wears a Hitler-style moustache and gold teeth. They walk past a weight-lifting inmate who orders them to "spot him". One only points and says "There you are", and the inmate drops the weight on himself, causing his lower half to burst off. The Twins are then surrounded by other inmates of two gangs, whose looks they've impersonated for their disguises. Realizing their cover is blown, the Twins resort to their "Plan D" and drop to the ground to plead for help. One of the Twins explains that the new guard is after them, while the inmates become impressed that they know her. The other Twin warns that she's not what she appears to be, and starts his explanation of why they were marooned on Earth, his brother trailing along and repeating after him as they segue into the flashback. In the flashback, we see a blue, Twin-themed planet. Several pairs of Twins are shown running in terror from Hunter, who is soaked in green blood. Her "master" fires at pairs of Twins with his green lasers, reducing them to skeletons and then to Twin-shaped scorch marks on the ground. The narrating Twin explains (with his brother repeating his words) that a tyrannical lord named Ozzal sent Hunter to destroy the planet, and that they're the last ones of their kind. Hunter shreds apart more Twins in the flashback, leaving the remaining two to teleport away. The Twins finish the tale, stating that Hunter has come to finish her job. The inmates figure that if they give the Twins over to the Hunter, they'll be able to get sex from her. But one of the Twins says that Hunter's bloodlust won't be sated until she's covered the planet in ash (as Ash gasps). The Twins tell the inmates if they help the two of them escape, they'll return with their galactic armada and destroy Hunter. But the inmates are still only fixated on having sex with her, to the disgust of both Twins. Alice sits in her bedroom, eating bon bons and waiting impatiently for Hunter to come out of the bathroom. Hunter emerges, dressed in Alice's guard uniform. Alice starts to smear makeup and mud on Hunter, explaining that the best part of her gig will be the access to all the buff and compliant men. She shows Hunter a photo of her "boyfriend" ("Sweet Cheeks" from Superbar) in a S&M session. But Hunter's attention is drawn to the Twins, who can be seen in the background of the photo taking pictures of the session and laughing at the man. Hunter says that she wants Twins, but Alice says that she hates kids. The Hunter points at the Twins in the photo to, but Alice only remarks that she's not even sure if they have genitals. She then gets a glimpse of Hunter's necklace and expresses the want to borrow it, but Hunter smashes her head into the vanity and bursts out of the room (making sure to first shred the borrowed uniform off). Hunter races through the halls, but skids to a stop and finds Sweet Cheeks. She demands to know about the Twins, but he only drools at her. She kisses him and probes his mind, seeing various sexual punishments that Alice inflicted on him. The last one involves him being spanked, as the Twins stand outside the cell with cameras and laugh at him. Alice, having recovered, figures that if Hunter wants the geeks, they can double team, but her thought is cut off by witnessing Hunter making out with Sweet Cheeks. She becomes angry at Hunter and rips at her hair, but the ripped-off hair morphs into blue snakes. Hunter flips Alice over, kicks her in the face, and rushes off. The Warden is busy doodling a crayon picture of himself and Hunter, with Jared depicted as a dog. Alice barges into the office, demanding that Hunter leave, but then stops and wonders why he's naked. The Warden figures that Alice must be jealous and explains that he's promoting Hunter to being his personal assistant. Jared nervously reminds the Warden that HE'S the personal assistant, but is told that he'll be demoted and will have to train Hunter to do his job. A while later, Hunter has found her way into Jared's office. She looks through the computer's files of Jean and Paul, Gary, and Ash, before finding the Twins' file (with a note reading "Unknown"). She clicks on a button to try to find their location. Jared enters, telling Hunter she doesn't have clearance to use the computer yet. He drags her over to the filing cabinet, but Hunter sniffs him and decides to probe his mind. Memories flash by, showing Jared's history of bad luck. She then sees a memory of him using the computer to see the Twins' lab, finding out the location of it. The Warden then enters the room, upset at what he sees. He appears to be upset at Hunter at first but then points to Jared, letting him know that he's fired. Inmates pass a note along in the cafeteria, letting the Twins know that they can escape by the south wall at midnight. Alice intercepts the note and says that she'll help out, since Hunter's a "slut". Jared walks in, adding that she's also a job-stealer. Outside, the Warden and Hunter fly around inside his eyeball-shaped craft. The Warden, stating that although he had a crush on Alice, he feels a special connection to Hunter. Hunter only asks "where Twins?", but the Warden misunderstands and believes that she's saying they're like twins. He tries to kiss her, but she probes his mind with her tongue, only finding psychedelic imagery of the Warden in different forms. At the south wall, Alice, Jared, and Jailbot stand by with the Twins (who have ditched the fake mustaches). Alice throws a rope up the wall and suggests that the Twins would have a better chance if they split up. The Twins become uncomfortable at the idea and try to cling to each other, but are pulled apart by Alice and Jared. Both Twins emit an echoing, alarm-like scream that can be heard all the way throughout the premises. Hunter smashes through the top of the eyeball craft and leaps away to go find the Twins. Alice and Jared relent and let the Twins go up the rope together, Alice having been annoyed by the screaming. After coming to, the Warden flies his craft off in the direction that Hunter left. The Twins frantically climb up the escape rope and reach the roof, but Hunter leaps down beside them. She activates her crystal, which emits a blue beam, shrinking the Twins and sucking them inside it. She then flicks the crystal, sending off a sheen that activates the asteroid in Jacknife's cell. A large blue mass of tentacles erupt from it and form into a spaceship, which smashes its way out of the cell block. The spaceship beams Hunter up, but the inmates hear the Twins' voices call out. They explain that the crystal is the source of her power and that without it, she's simply powerless and completely naked. The prisoners become mad with lust and rush over to Hunter, who starts to rip their bodies apart. Jailbot then grabs her crystal, and a shockwave emits, cutting off the power in the prison and extinguishing the firepower to the Warden's eyeball machine. It crashes, sending Hunter flying. Her crystal bounces away and hits the ground, releasing the Twins, now back in their normal appearances. The two hug and then aim the crystal at Hunter, shrinking her and trapping her inside it. They laugh, but Alice then grabs the crystal away, having scored the Hunter's "bling". The Twins are pleased that Hunter is out of the way. Back in their laboratory, Ozzal appears on their screen, stating that he's disappointed in both of them. He becomes further annoyed by the Twins using his name, and says they should call him "Father". Ozzal adds that it's time they returned home, as their year abroad had ended long ago. The Twins refuse, and one suggests that next time Ozzal shouldn't try to send the dog after them. Ozzal then wonders what the boys did with their dog Hunter. Hunter beats at the inside of the crystal, screaming. Alice sits at her vanity, getting made up for a date. She says that she should thank Hunter for bringing her and her date closer together. The Warden enters with a bouquet and asks if she's ready for the date. Alice tosses Warden the crystal and tells him to have her back by midnight. Alice then goes over to her bed, where Sweet Cheeks is bound and gagged. She then calls over to an unknown party and says "Make it one". Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Hunter *Ozzal *Sweet Cheeks *Various other inmates, including Nicky Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writer: John Miller *Story Editor: Christopher McCulloch *Produced by: Shannon Prynoski *Animation Production: Titmouse Inc. *Animation Direction: Mike Carlo (uncredited) *Intro Sequence: Matt Taylor *Animation: Noel Belknap, Griffith Kimmins, McKenzie Kerman, Xiong Liang (Ben) Li, Michael J. Maloney, Jeremy Polger, David Reilly, Michael Roush, Katrina Ruzics, Parker Simmons *Animation Clean-Up and Color: Carl Aspuria, Allison Craig, Ryan DeLuca, Rachel Long, Zoe Moss, Jody Schaeffer, Maha Tabikh, Madison Bateman, Gina Gress, Diego Molano, Leo Parada, Jennifer Ray, Ashley Stoddard, Rishon Wagner *Digital FX Compositor: Stephen Warbrick *IT Services: DZ Solutions *Character Layout: Joe Jurewicz, Richard Mather, Shay Lurie, Tom Marsan *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, Pablo Esteban Crespo, Isaac Flores Cordero, Santiago Alvarez Rivera, Sebastian Pacheco *Background Layout Supervisor: George Fort *Background Color: Monica Smith *Storyboards: Kim Arndt, Matt Peters, Christy Karacas *Animatic/Radio Play Editor: Stephen Warbrick *Editing: Felipe Salazar, Stephen Warbrick *Assistant Editing: Lauren Hecht, Kayla Reid *Music: Didier Leplae, Joe Wang *Sound Design: Felipe Salazar *Dialogue Recordists: Jay Culliton, Houston Snyder *Sound Mixer: Ian Stynes *Audio Post-Production: Great City Productions *Production Managers: Peedee Shindell, Jennifer Ray *Pre-Production Coordinator: Dave Newberg *Production Assistant: Kayla Reid *Williams Street Production Management: Ollie Green, Jennifer Stephens *Executive Producers for Titmouse Inc.: Chris Prynoski *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Consulting Producer: Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Dave McGrath *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins, Ozzal: Richard Mather *Hunter: Sally Donovan *Nicky, others: Chris McCulloch *Additional voices: Stephen Warbrick Trivia *The constellation version of Combaticus can be seen in the night sky for a brief moment (as the Warden and Hunter fly about in the eyeball aircraft). He is depicted firing stars at a flock of birds and disintegrating them. *It would seem that Hunter came out of a network request for more female characters, although Karacas was unable to elaborate (due to being interrupted on the commentary by a guest). *Ozzal was modeled after the gay fashion icon Leigh Bowery, although this can be more clearly seen in his original design (see animatic trivia) rather than the finalized one seen in the episode. *Ben Li had animated a different version of Hunter's arena rampage (inspired by the animatic version), but it was rejected due to the style not fitting. A notable portion of it includes Hunter shooting a policeman through the head with his own gun. *The strange tree-creature and the ball-shaped plants on the Twins' planet were taken from the 1973 animated film Fantastic Planet. *Due to a mistake in arranging the credits, Mike Carlo's name did not actually appear in them when the episode aired. *Ash's surname is revealed as "Firin", when Hunter skims past his file. Jean and Paul's nameplates both only read "Gay", suggesting that their official names (which they received in this season) were not devised until the production of Gay Wedding, or that their names were hidden to remain a secret until the episode (with both having been previously only credited as "The Gay Inmates"). *The Twin disguised as a skinhead was originally intended to wear a Nazi armband complete with swastika, as seen in a character layout on Shay Lurie's blog. The symbol was removed in the final animation presumably due to Standards and Practices' objections, thus leaving the armband blank. However, one shot in the episode does depict the Twin's armband with a "Nazi happy face" symbol (with the eyes replaced by "SS"-shaped bolts). This same symbol is seen as a tattoo on the Twin's shoulder. *It would seem that there may have been confusion with lip-synch (going as far back as the animatic stage) about which lines and voices belonged to each of the Twins while disguised. The two initially start out with similar deep voices, but as they tell their fake flashback story, the skinhead Twin is synched with the deeper voice and the Twin with dreadlocks becomes the higher-pitched one. After their flashback, the voices switch so that the Twin with dreadlocks is the deeper-voiced one (and speaks first) while the skinhead Twin speaks second and is higher. This may have been kept as a joke. *In a lip synch error, both Twins' mouths move for "Wait! The crystal! It is the source of her power!", although only the "Twin 2" voice speaks the line. One Twin is depicted miming up to "It is the source" and the second mimes "of her power!". The next two lines ("Without it, she is just a normal defenseless flesh sack-" "-completely naked!") are spoken offscreen, but in the respective Twin 1 and Twin 2 voices. *Although Hunter's breasts lack nipples, the TV edit included a black box over her chest when the Twins captured her. This might have been for a joke. *The DVD version of the episode shows that the Warden's penis was actually drawn in with the layouts and animation, revealing it to be rather small. *When the Twins enter the prison yard, Jean can be seen caressing Paul's pecs. *In a brief frame error, Jacknife was animated without legs when walking into the store. Differences between animatic and aired version *Jacknife's room originally had a blow-up doll, along with his posters being more explicit and showing bared breasts with nipples. *Ozzal was originally much more expressive, and appeared with a humanoid body. In contrast to his final design, he was bald and wore a strange type of harness on his head (likely inspired by one of Leigh Bowery's many costumes which had a similar one). A revision note appears on the animatic, along with a revised storyboard showing Ozzal's new design, and states that Ozzal had to be revised as he wasn't supposed to show much emotion. The original Ozzal was shown to be holding a glass of wine as he spoke with Hunter. *Hunter's hair varied throughout the storyboards, sometimes being long but curlier, and at other times resembling the Twins' hairstyle. A revision note reads that she would be redesigned to look like a porn star, and that her hair had to cover her breasts. She was also depicted with nipples and pubic hair in some of the storyboards (most notably bearing the nipples when she first forms from the goo), although these obviously had to be removed from her design. *The Twins' souvenir collection is somewhat different in the animatic. Instead of the "Warden Burger" box, they have a box of ice pops. A dead goldfish appears in their fishbowl, and their shelf also has a bunch of bananas and a can of lollipops. Instead of dolls (as in the final layout and animation), action figures were shown on a shelf. One Twin also carries a giant plush unicorn with headphones in his suitcase, but only the head is visible in the actual episode. The two also briefly smile when they think their teleportation will work. This expression was removed in the final animation. *The Twins' disguises were originally simple, with them only wearing inmate uniforms and having not changed their hair (although one twin still wore his hat in some storyboards). They also looked more bored and annoyed when the inmates confronted them, rather than scared. Their expressions were likely modified to better show fear and to make their false story seem more convincing. *There appeared to be much more confusion over certain Twin lines, as both were sometimes animated speaking to a line spoken by only one of them. *The exchange of "To elude the Hunter, we must assimilate-" "-adopt the local customs and vernacular." was interpreted as being spoken by a single Twin in the animatic, due to the fact Richard Mather didn't use much distinction in the pitches for those lines. This was corrected in the final rendering. *Another exchange ("If you help us escape, we will return with our galactic armada-" "-and destroy the Hunter!") was interpreted by both the lip-synch animator and a storyboard artist as being spoken by a single Twin, complete with body motions that Karacas put a correction note on, stating that the higher-pitched line and the pose were for the other Twin (depicted as a skinhead in the final animation). The confusion might also have possibly come if the "Twin 1" and "Twin 2" designators had not been used in the season 2 scripts. *Rather than looking disgusted with the inmates, the Twins originally glanced at each other with confused looks. A note indicates that the artist needed to check with Karacas about the Twins’ pose. *In the fake flashback, Ozzal is shown looming over the city and laughing evilly as a mass of Twins die in a bloodbath from Hunter shredding through them. This was changed to Ozzal disintegrating Twins while Hunter chased after the rest. The final death scene depicts the pair of Twin-shaped rocks seemingly crying at all the dead bodies, as a statue of Twins is shown to be tipped over. Fires were also drawn burning, but did not make it into the episode. *The Twins’ poses in Alice’s photo (when she first shows it to Hunter) were initially much different and were redrawn in order to match up with what’s shown in Sweet Cheeks’ flashback. Sweet Cheeks originally reached out for the Twins in the flashback of his torture, only for them to laugh at him and teleport away. A remnant of him reaching out can be seen in the final animation, before the scene cuts to the next. *Sweet Cheeks originally answered Hunter's question about the Twins with “I don’t know where they are, but-“ before she began probing his mind. *A shot of Nicky was originally shown in the inmates' files that Hunter searched through on the computer. In the final animation, only files of Jean and Paul (“The Gays”), Bird and Gary, Ash, and the Twins are shown. *When Alice rants that Hunter has to leave, Warden asks "Why?", although the line was not spoken by David Wain. Although it was removed in the final edit, some of Warden's mouth movement can still be seen. Warden's original drawing of the Hunter also did not include the dog version of Jared. *When the Twins were forced apart by Alice and Jared, Mather's screaming had not yet been digitally altered. Instead of the strange siren-like wail, moaning and screaming is heard performed in both of the Twins' voices. *Ozzal's spaceship appears with a slightly different design in the animatic, and was originally considered to come from a clamshell (although Karacas did not seem to approve, as it didn't keep continuity with the meteor that Hunter emerged from). *When Ozzal scolded the Twins for not coming home, they both originally appeared to be annoyed with him. After he becomes worried about Hunter's disappearance, the artist depicted them openly snickering. In the actual episode, only one Twin displays an open-mouthed grin. Deleted/revised scene Originally after the eye-craft crashed on Hunter, Alice immediately was to immediately snatch her crystal away with the line; "I got your bling, bitch!" Hunter is then shown being attacked and piled on by the remaining inmates. The Warden expresses disgust at what the inmates are doing to her, but then sees that she's reverted to the blob of goo. He then asks Jailbot "Is there anything she CAN'T do?". The following scenes remain the same in general content, with the Twins refusing Ozzal's order to return home and Alice thanking Hunter (now trapped in her crystal). The scene of Hunter looking horrified and cornered on the ground was recycled for the revised sequence, with the context changed to her being scared by the Twins instead of the inmates. The entire original sequence was presumably revised to remove the implications of rape, as well as to explain how the Twins got out of the crystal and how Hunter got trapped inside. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2